My Shit Luck: A Varric Tethras Romance
by AelrindelDA
Summary: An old close friend of Varric's from childhood, he never thought he'd see again nevermind leading the Inquisition. But as time passes and wounds begin to heal, Varric finds his feelings for her began to grow. Old flames come and go, but will Varric be able to be a better man than before? Will this flame burn hotter and longer than all others? Or will his past come back to haunt him
1. Chapter 1:Another Day on the Battlefield

**A/N: My fan fiction will be based off my favorite characters and the dragon age franchise. *I DO NOT OWN ANY RIGHTS TO THE DRAGON AGE FRANCHISE, Bioware, EA GAMES! I ONLY OWN MY STORIES AND MY PROTAGONISTS.***

* * *

"No, Shit!" I exclaimed as Cassandra walked forward with the prisoner. I knew she was a dwarf but I couldn't get a good look at her till now. Olivia Cadash. "Livi? You're the prisoner!?"

The Seekers eyes dodged between Olivia's and my own, "You two know each other?" The hint of minor disgust in her voice was all but hidden.

"We grew up together. That's all." Olivia looked away from me to Chuckles.

"I am Solas if there are to be introductions. I am pleased to see you still live."

"He means I kept that mark from killing you while you slept." I took a step towards her as she eyeballed me. Daggers still in hand. Flipping them around her wrists, she placed them in their holsters on her back. "Thank you Solas."

Cassandra and Solas walked ahead as Olivia turned to me, "I see you still have Bianca."

I was smirking at the slight hint of jealousy, "Ah! You know I couldn't part with her if I tried." She responded with an eye roll, " Seems nothing ever changes." Her hand gestured to Chuckles but her eyes remained on me, "At least someone is happy to see I'm still alive."

Reaching up, I grasped her shoulder and turned her to face me. My eyes reflected the seriousness in her own. I waited until the Seeker was out of earshot before continuing, "What is that supposed to mean, Livi?"

Aggressively so, she shrugged my hand away, "You know EXACTLY what it means Varric." With that, she stalked off. Leaving me here to ponder my past and my regrets.

* * *

Shortly after closing the rift and back at Haven, I laid Bianca down in my tent, cleaned the blood off of her and headed out to the fire. Rubbing my hands together in a slighted attempt to warm them. Looking up to the sky, still tainted with green; it was erie.

For a moment I allowed myself to drift. Perfect green emeralds. Olivia laid on the grass of the knoll outside of Kirkwall. Her red hair blew like fire in the wind. Black trousers with a white undershirt. It was loose, made of soft material. The breeze was just chilly enough to make her nipples slightly visible underneath. The leather bracelet I had made for her when we were young still hanging from her wrist. The smell of salt water clung to the air. Clinging like the last thread of hope. Small kissable lips, voice of an angel. Pulling at my heart strings. Tears in her eyes, as she laid there. Blood seeping from her side. A silent betrayal...

"You're still here?" opening my eyes I looked over my left shoulder to Olivia. She looked beautiful in her hunter green leather armor. I chuckled at her sarcastic curiosity.

"Surprise! I figured I'd stick around for awhile." I smiled at her and received a smile in return. The slightest hint of pink on her cheeks. "Since you're out of the Seeker's grasp, how are you holding up?"

"I've been in worse shit." She stared out to the sky before turning back to me, "There was red lyrium at the conclave..." Her eyes drifted to the ground then turned to me, "All those people died, Varric."

Burdensome tears formed at the edges of her eyes. Instinct for her, a wound that never healed, a fire that never died; I reached out to her and hugged her. "Don't blame yourself, Livi." I whispered in her ear as I stroked her red hair. Pulling her away, I wiped the tears from her face and kissed her forehead, "More people are going to die if we don't stop this."

She nodded her head acknowledging that I still cared before straightening herself back up. "What do you know about red lyrium?" She asked.

"The shit infected most of Kirkwall during Meredith's rule. It's powerful and evil. Needless to say will fuck with your head." I knew my eyes showed more concern than I intended.

Olivia reached out and touched my shoulder, "You always hated my family's line of work."

I knew exactly what she was referring to. The Cadash family was notorious for smuggling lyrium. When she was a part of Orzammars' trade, they were part of the Casteless. Olivia was smart, she made a lyrium run that the surfacers couldn't refuse. That's how I found her again, in Kirkwall. "I hate that you live a risky life."

"It's a little late for sentimental's don't you think?" One that note, she turned on her heels and walked back towards the Chantry. And there I was, foot in mouth again.

* * *

Shit, my feet were sore from this week. We had gone to the Hinterlands twice! Notorious for hills. Hills and dwarves don't mix! And twice to Orlais. Olivia was a people person. Much better with her connections than she used to be. Within this past week, she recruited four new members to the Inquisition. A rogue Archer elf named Sera; she was quick witted as she was sharp. A qunari named Iron Bull; after the events at Kirkwall I tended to not undermined what the qunari we're capable of. A grey warden named Blackwall; who was certainly hiding some demons of his own. And a sassy mage known as Dorian. I called him Sparkles. For various reasons.

Yet here I was walking to her hut despite my feet aching. Only knocking twice, she immediately answered the door, "Cassandra. I said I'd be right...Oh! Varric."

"Sorry to disappoint you. I came by to see how you're holding up." I snaked in the room as she closed the door behind me. I was curious as to why she took me on every trip. Regardless of the fact that I hadn't seen her in years.

"It's been hectic, to say the least." She crossed her arms, leaning against the door frame. "Definitely crazier than the lyrium trade but I'd say the same amount of betrayal." Looking at her, our eyes met. I could tell in her eyes she meant me.

"Livi, I thought you didn't have feelings for me." Immediately, her arms uncrossed. Her face flushed and she turned away from me. "I don't have feelings for you. Never have. Never will."

I walked over to her, placing my right hand on her shoulder and turned her to face me. She leaned back against the door frame as I leaned my arm above her head, my breath at her neck, "Never, eh?" My left fingertips brushed her cheek. She was breath taking. The life in her eyes forever enlightened the depths of my soul. Green eyes looked up at me, lips inches apart. Close the gap! My thoughts screamed. The scent of her wrapped around my heart like a silk scarf of lavender and wood fire. Squeezing my heart till I bleed on both of us. I'd wash her clean in Andrastes holiest waters.

Her eyes darted to the window of the setting sun, "Nope, never." Wiggling herself from beneath my arm and headed for the door, "I'm needed in the war room."

Once again, she was gone. I leaned my head against the wall. "Come on, Varric. Get your shit together." Leaving the sunlight shined brightly on a piece of tanned leather. I walked over to the desk and touched it. The hand woven leather band, the dwarven symbol of compassion etched into it. I had worked for weeks on it. My father had frequented Orzammar for trade. She was a year or two younger than I. I cared deeply for Livi for years. A casteless dwarf tried to mug me once. He would have left me for dead if it wasn't for fifteen year old Livi deeply settling her blade in his spine. She was my first kiss. My first love. Until Bianca.

"Never say never," I shook my head from the memory, placing the band back in the desk and walked out to the setting sun. I needed to write. I needed to be lost in something other than my past. Something other than her.


	2. Chapter 2: Goodbye

***I DO NOT OWN ANY RIGHTS TO THE DRAGON AGE FRANCHISE, Bioware, EA GAMES! I ONLY OWN MY STORIES AND MY PROTAGONISTS.***

* * *

_The flame flickers against the cold draft beneath the stone. Closer to the core of the earth, Bartrand's voice echo's in the darkness, "Varric! Get in here!" The urgency in his voice sends a shiver down my spine. Through the arched stone doorway, I can see her body lying still. Long red hair pulled into a ponytail, bright green eyes dulling before me. Leather armor torn at the side. Her delicate, petal like fingers clutching her wound._

_Sinking to her side, I unfasten the buckles of her armor as quickly as I could. She screams as I pulled it off her chest. The wound is deep and turning the flesh at the mouth a sickly, pale green. Poison. "Livi," I whisper to her, "Stay with me, love." Despite Bianca's protests about leaving the lyrium, I scoop her up in my arms and carry her out. Her life depended on me. And to be honest, I wasn't ready to say goodbye._

* * *

The crunching of snow awakens me just enough to look through the opening of my tent. Chuckles walks with the Seeker to his right, his left hand on Olivia's shoulder. She is on her way to close the breach...my heart sinks a little as I pray. To Andraste, to the maker, to who ever was willing to listen to a dwarf. My eyes close and I fall back into a blissful sleep.

* * *

"Varric! You awake?" The thunderous voice of the Iron Bull practically shook my tent as I glared up at him, "I am now." Pulling on my nugskin boots I opened my tent to celebratory exclamation. The breach is closed! The people of Haven join in dinner and dancing. It seemed for a moment we could breathe again. My eyes scanned the crowd for one face in particular. Livi stood beside Sera, holding her dagger up to the moonlight as the elf did the same. Were they comparing the size of their daggers? Now, I know what you're thinking. Men are dogs but it was pretty funny and intriguing to see two rogues sizing each other up.

"Have a drink, Varric!" Iron Bull called to me as he sat down to the fire. I nodded to him and accepted the drink. Free booze? Yeah! Like I'd ever say no to that! Olivia walked over with Sera skipping close behind, Livi's face was coy with a devious smile, "Oh no," I said chuckling at her, "I know that face. What are you up to, Cadash?"

"Livi was just telling me about how she saved your ass once!" Sera piped up, her drink sloshing a bit.

"This I've got to hear." Sparkles chimed in from behind me, casually leaning against a tree.

"Be careful, Sera!" Iron Bull called out to her, "That's practically alcohol abuse."

Olivia was smiling ear to ear as I just shook my head, "Yeah," sigh, "She did. It was my first time in the smith caste in Orzammar. My father took my brother and I down. He was a pelt trader in Kirkwall. Some dwarf mercenary tried to take me out."

"What?" Iron Bull barked out, a partial rabbit's leg stuffed in his gullet, "No crossbow of yours to help you out?"

"This was before the crossbow." Livi spoke, with piercing green eyes staring into my soul. Ah! I was wondering when that angelic voice would chime in. "Varric was fifteen then. He was cocky, handsome and stupid."

Leaning towards her I placed my hand on my knee. Giving her my best shit eating grin, "Did you just say I was handsome?" I wiggled my eyebrows at her which resulted in another of the Seeker's disgusted noises.

"She also said you were stupid!" Sera smiled and raised her drink to Olivia. I let out another chuckle as Livi continued, "This dwarven mercenary out to make a name for himself tried to take out the poor bastard. Thankfully being part of the notorious crime family paid off. After sinking my blade into his spine, no one even notice. Nor did they come after me."

Olivia smiled at me though I could see the sadness in her eyes, "You saved my life that day," I whispered to her in a low voice. Olivia reached over and squeezed my hand, "And you saved mine." Warmth surged through me as I looked deep into her eyes. Her perfect lips were so poise. How I almost forgot every one else was there. I found myself leaning closer to her when her gaze shifted to the Seeker, letting go of my hand. Something was wrong.

* * *

The sky had darkened seconds before the warning bells began to ring. Olivia looked over at the group. She pointed to Dorian, Sera and I to come with her. Trailing close behind, Olivia turned to Cullen, "Whats going on?"

"One scout reported a massive force coming over the mountain." Cullen readied his sword and shield as I loaded one hundred bolts into Bianca's chamber. Josephine turned to Cullen, "Under what banner?"

"None." Cullen answered, his voice stern but wavering slightly. Josephine's faced hung in shock. Just then the barricaded doors budged as a young nasally voice called out, "I cannot help if you don't let me in!" Olivia and I rushed forward; lifting the barricaded beam and pulling the doors open. A templar staggered forward before having his head decapitated before us. A young, pale boy no older than nineteen stood looming over the templar's corpse. "I am Cole. I came to help. The Elder One, you don't know him but he knows you. He's very mad you took his mages." Olivia looked up at the mountain cliff where Cole was pointing...Well... fuck me...

"Corypheus." I all but growled under my breath. Olivia turned to me since she was the only one close enough to hear me. "Friend of yours, Varric?"

I scoffed at her remark, "Hardly." There was no time to explain before the Red Templars began to trudge down the mountainside and attack Haven. Livi pulled the daggers from her holsters, twirling them in her hands. "If it's a fight they want, come and get it!" Her angelic voice rained down like a war against heaven. Sera perched herself upon the boulders above us, hidden in the shadows. Dorian stood beside the trebuchet, casting spells like fireworks. And Livi stood back to back against me, ready to take on the world.

The second trebuchet was now up and fully functional. Livi turned to me and smiled as I rushed to her. Grabbing her by her hourglass waist, I pulled her down behind barrels of supplies. A massive fireball destroyed the trebuchet we just saved. Twenty feet from us, Dorian shielded Sera keeping her head down as Livi and I both lifted ours to the ground shaking roar over head. "Just what we need," Livi spoke as she pushed herself off of the ground, "a fucking dragon."

* * *

Running into the Chantry as fast as we could, we were still able to save most of the townspeople. Cullen turned to Olivia and I. We were fucked. Beyond fucked. After a long awkward pause, Chancellor Roderick spoke to Cole, "A hidden passage through the valley from the summer voyage." Olivia turned to Cullen and I, "I'm going back out there."

Pounding, burning, fire swirled in my veins as I grasped her shoulders, "I'm not sending you out there to face an Archedemon!" Yanking herself from my grasp, almost violently so, Olivia glared at me, "What choice do we have?" her eyes wandered from Dorian, to Sera, then Cullen and Cole, and finally back to me, "Sacrifices are made every day. If these people are to have a chance, we have to distract it."

Dorian and Sera stepped forward, "We are with you, Livi." the elf spoke up as she placed her hand on Olivia's shoulder. I looked at Olivia. My heart pounded in my chest, "Alright," sigh, "miss difficult. But if we are going to die," closing my eyes I stepped forward. My left hand caressing her right cheek as my lips pressed against her left. Electricity shot through me enough to make my arm hair stand on end. Pulling away my eyes caught a glimpse of Livi's blushing face, "we are dying together." I held her hand for a moment. Squeezing it as hard as I could knowing she would return the gesture.

As we headed for the doors, Cullen walked briskly towards us, "Olivia?" he asked, catching her attention, "Let that thing hear you."


	3. Chapter 3: Count On Me

Starlight falls from the sky as if it's the beginning of the end. Fires burn memories and turn hard working love to ash. Sera pulls her bowstring tight. Launching her arrow up into the air. It catches the Archdemon by surprise. "Hey! Fuckface!" Olivia calls out before smashing a bottle of smoke on the ground. She disappears into the night as a Red Templar staggers over to me. I raise Bianca, and drive the bolt into the hollow of his sternum. "Lyrium sucking motherfuckers." I curse as I follow Livi towards the last standing trebuchet.

My vision fades to green as Sparkles casts a spirit shield around us, "It won't hold for long!" He shouts to Olivia who pulls her dagger from the larynx of a Templar, his blood spraying her armor. Tainting the ground.

The ground rumbles as a large lyrium Templar rushes to me. Knocking me on my back. I get up as quickly as I can to see Livi pinned beneath a Templar. My blood boils as I pull the trigger on Bianca. Sharp as a dragons tooth I rush him in return. The blade slices through his skull, leaving it to roll down the hill from us. "I've got you, Cadash."

Livi smiles as she runs to the trebuchet. Sera and Livi turn the crank as fast as they can. The rope releases and for a moment I can breathe. I smile at her and hold her hand, but her smile changes. She pushes me away hard, "Everyone move." I look at Sparkles and Sera since we were all just as confused, "Now!" Sparkles grabs Sera's hand, pulling her towards the Frostback mountains. Out of the corner of my eye I can see the fireball, hurtling towards us. I grab Livi's hand, "Come on let's go." Pulling her behind me I suddenly feel as if the extra weight disappeared. Stopping, I looked at Olivia who stood ready, her daggers twirling in her hands. "Olivia! What are you doing? Let's go!" As I reach for her again she pushes me away, "For fuck sakes, Varric! Fucking run!" I tried reaching for her again. I'll be damned if I lose her again. A flash of light suddenly blinds me. White. Hot. And burns like a blade piercing through flesh. Olivia! My mind screams for her as I try to stand. My knees buckle as I'm pulled down to the snow. My vision blurs and I can barely make out Sparkles voice from the ringing in my ears, "Sera, help me! We have to get him to the camp."

* * *

_Voices, cold in the wind. I can see Olivia's face as she leans against Branka's Paragon statue. My fingertips brush her cheek, pulling a lock of red hair out from behind her ear. "I have to head back to Kirkwall, I don't know if I'll ever see you again." Her delicate, calloused fingers run through my long hair. She traces my jawline, cheekbones...my lips. Turning to her satchel, she smiles and hands me a box, "Then take this."_

_Opening the box, my heart skips a beat. The iron necklace latches to an iron ring in the center. My eyes look at her, puzzled. "A ring of eternity," she answers, "my love for you is never ending."_

I can feel myself tossing and turning, trying to stay in the dream, another haunting memory. A howl of cold wind awakens me as I quickly sit up. My hands and chest are sweaty. Yet I find myself holding onto the iron ring around my neck. Exhaling sharply, I curl the opening of the medical tent to the brisk air. Sera stares at me as she leans against Sparkles; who is staring at the fire, searching for answers.

Jestering to the tent beside her, I take the hint. My heart rate quickens. Did Olivia find a way? Is she okay? Is she...alive? Yanking the tent open, I can see Olivia's red hair and armor. Her head lifts up off the makeshift pillow, "Varric..." My heart strains at the sound of pain in her voice. Looking around, I grab the surgeon stool and place it beside her. My arms curl around the back of her shoulders and cradle her face. Eyes scanning her injuries. "Livi, I was so afraid you'd never come back." Shit, I was crying. Shit! She was crying. "Next time, we are going into that shit storm together, ok?" Fiercely nodding her head was her only response. I held her till she drifted off to sleep. And I swear, faintly I heard her say, "I love you, Varric."

* * *

Iron Bull looked at me with a devious smile on his lips, "So, Varric. You and Olivia go way back. Tell me about that."

I chuckled at him before sipping from my canteen, "Honestly, I first met Olivia when I was seventeen. That story she told you, completely true. I made many trips down to Orzammar with my father for about a month before we decided to stay in Kirkwall. My mother was quite overprotective of our safety." Out of the corner of my eye, I could see Sera slip into Olivia's tent. Bundles of Elfroot in hand. "For a while, I didn't see her again until five years before the blight hit. She showed up in Kirkwall. Making a profit off her family's lyrium trade. She was..." I trailed off for a moment. Trying not to get lost in the memory. "She was beautiful. Twenty years to my twenty-two, yet she was still a living manifestation of fire. That woman, I swear, was forged in fire."

The Iron Bull smiled at me before heading to his tent. I stared into the fire till it seemed I was alone. "Are you alright?" Angelic harmonies caress my ears from the heavens. Looking up from the fire, I see Olivia smiling at me, gently clutching her right side. "Yeah," I answer as I get up and walk to her side, "are you?"

She looks into my eyes, as if she's searching my soul. My damned soul. "Is Bianca ok?" For a moment, the question doesn't register and my Pansy ass vulnerable side slips through, "It's just a crossbow." My left hand brushes her cheek. She parts her small, mahogany lips to speak but instead I press my own to them. Silencing her snarky remark. The warmth of sunshine from the bitter cold, rises from my lips. It melts my soul and causes my leather trousers to become tight... Really fucking tight.


	4. Chapter 4: Dreams

The gentle breeze of the frostback mountains leaves a chill of bitter cold against the hair of my forearms. The ancient stone stairs of Skyhold descend for what seems like forever. Rising from the mountains as if from ash. Too never back down. One of the inquisition soldiers shows me to my room, high above the terrace with a balcony to overlook the courtyard. Settling in never felt so odd. I reach up and touch my lips for a moment. The warmth of the fire from Olivia's lips still remains. I close my eyes and smile.

* * *

_"Varric..." she breathlessly pulls away but not for long as my lips find hers again. This time, hungry for more. Her love, her life, just her. Her lips press hard against mine and her small rose petal tongue finds my own. My hand creeps to the small of her back, pulling her closer against me. She gasps as I know she can feel why the crotch of my trousers has become to tight. Finally she jerks away, breathing hard and smiling, "Varric Arthur Tethras. You are bad."_

_A devious grin sweeps across my lips as I look into her fields of green eyes, "You used my full name. Am I in trouble?" I walk up to her as she leans coolly against a tree. I raise my arm above her head again like I did back in Haven. This time she didn't try to run away. I lean in, kissing the small of her neck as she releases as small moan of pleasure, "Should I be punished?" I whisper in her ear only to receive a gasp as I gentle nibble her neck._

_Olivia runs her hand down the sides of my chest and over the muscles of my abdomen, suddenly grabbing the stiffness of my member. Hard. Reeling my head back, I grit my teeth. The pain of pleasure she brings me, a thirst to never be quenched. "A punishment you want? A punishment you shall receive." The grip on my member tightens before dissipating to nothing. I open my eyes to find her gone. I turn around and she sauntering towards her tent. Leaving me to crave for more._

* * *

I chose not to follow her that night. As much as I wanted to, I enjoyed this pursuit of her. This game of cat and mouse. Leaving my room I walked to the main hall. And found my papers stacked upon a large table in the corner beside the fireplace. A home away from home. - Olivia. The note upon my Tale of the Champion book. I smiled as my heart pounded in my chest.

Well this is not what I was expecting when Inquisitor Olivia Cadash walked in. For her blue undershirt to be hugging her wide hips so well. For the first time I wanted to explore the deep roads...her deep roads. Hardly anyone other than Bianca and Hawke claimed that part of my mind. Yet when she entered the room, she commanded attention from everyone and I mean everyone.

Olivia smiled at me and my heart jumped as she walked over. Her hips literally swayed. I wanted nothing more than to wipe everything off this goddamn table and take her right there. No, Varric, I told myself. Keep your shit together. "Varric!" She called to me, "Do you want to go on an adventure with me?"

"Where to, my lady Inquisitor?" I gave her my best devious smirk. She only responded at first by lowering her gaze of green eyes then she smiled.

"Come and find out." Her gentle calloused hand grabbed my own as she led me to the rotunda. Chuckles glanced up from his work only to shake his head. Up the pain in the ass stairs, to the second floor. Sparkles looked at me grinning ear to ear. Get it, he mouthed to me. "Shut it." I told him. Sneaking passed Vivienne, Olivia pushed the door open to the outer balcony then to my room. I glanced at the bed then to her, "Interesting adventure." I pondered to her while stroking my chin,"There are other ways to get my attention, you know?"

Smiling she pushed me back up against the wall, "Like this?" Her hoarse voice make my hair stand on end among other things. Tilting her face to my own, I chuckled, "That's a start."

Our lips meet. I probably sound cheesy as all hell but there was indeed fireworks. A new feeling swept over me. A feeling stronger than ever before. A warmth that creeped down my neck and across my chest. I was drawn to her. Bound to her. Stronger than any spell. I forgot for a moment about my broken heart as I melted into her. I would fight, die...fuck, I'd do just about anything for her. Here I am helpless, my arms wrapped around her. Fingers entwined in her hair. Kissing her, walking her to the bed. Into the chaos, head first with her.

* * *

Undoing the buckles of her underclothes, I tear the top open exposing her bare breasts to the cool air. My member twitches in my pants at the sight of her hard nipples. "Livi, you naughty girl." I cup her left breast in my hand, my lips sucking her nipple like a newborn. My tongue swirls around it. Her moans are music to my dwarven ears. With a clunk, I hear her top drop to the floor. Her pants are partially undone as I can see the small tuft of red peeking out from them. No panties either? She really is a naughty girl.

Olivia falls back against the bed as I do my best to quickly undress myself. For moment her mouth hangs opened as her boots and pants fall to the side of the bed. Her nipples are harder than before, "What?" I ask her knowing my tone oozes with seduction. Glancing down I can see she's staring at my well defined chest, my tufts of curly red hair and my defined abs. My curve of my v shaped hips leading to my slightly curved member pointing right at her. "It's the chest hair isn't it?"

She sits up right as I lean down to her. Her fingers play with the iron ring around my neck as she stares into my eyes. My soul is set alight from her gaze. "I love you." her emerald eyes staring up at me. I smile as my lips press against her own. "I thought. You didn't. Have. Feelings. For. Me?" I ask between feverish kisses. The heat from between her legs presses against my crotch and I can feel the head of my swollen cock dip between her lips.

Pulling away for a moment, she looks into my pleading eyes," I lied." A grin sweeps across her face as she pushes herself up so her entire heat engulfs my cock. "Andrastes tits!" I swear against the warmth. It felt so good to be inside her. The love of my life. I press my lips against hers. Grunting and growling with each thrust. My hands pawing at her breasts. I feel her legs wrap and lock around my waist as I roll over. I find myself entranced by the bouncing of her breasts.

Her long red hair, a wisp of fire cascading down her shoulders. My hands dig into the meat of her ass. I find myself slapping it. Spanking her for being so naughty. For being mine while she bounces around on me. Riding me like a bucking stallion. Everything about Olivia was better than Bianca. Her breasts were bigger and fuller, her beauty was beyond compare, her big beautiful ass was made for bouncing and her heart. Her heart was so big and beautiful. She was the fire in my veins and my love for her ran deeper than any ocean. Deeper than my fat dwarven cock was buried in the deep roads of her pussy.

Finally, her hair whipped back and she started bucking her hips, "Varric." she moaned as I could feel myself getting close. "Livi!" I growled feeling myself unloading in her tight pussy. I stared at her, my arms wrapping around her fragile body as she collapsed on my chest. I could feel her heart beating hard against my own, my cock twitched in her overfilled warmth getting hard against.

Rolling her over in silken sheets, I withdrew from her with an echoing pop. "Don't go." she heartbreakingly pleaded as I walked towards the door. I chuckled, closing it,"Sweetie, I'm not going anywhere." with that said I knelt between her spreading legs. I smiled wickedly at the sight of her pink lips with tufts of red matted down as thick globs of my sperm flooded out of her. "You're a mess," I commented, peaking over her pussy mound, "I better clean you up." My tongue ran along her gaping slit, tasting her juice and my cum together. A delicious meal. Her fingers grasped my hair, pulling it as she moaned louder than a pirate whore. I smiled while eating her, pride in the fact that I could make her feel so good.

"Why are you doing this?" she moaned. Her voice rising in pleasure. My thick fingers ran along her slit through the puddle of thick cum that pooled around her ass. Dipping my fingers in the puddle, I lubed up her forbidden hole. My fingertip gently pushing in and out," Because you can't lead the inquisition pregnant with my baby. Too much risk.." Diving my tongue deep in her warmth, slurping up as much of my cum as possible, while she wiggled her ass around my finger. Heeding to her silent command, I added another finger. "What about after?"

I paused for a moment, withdrawing my fingers and crawling up the bed beside her. Laying on my back she cuddled up to me, her head laying on my pounding heart, "After, my love," I turned her chin to me and kissed her lips, "After all this, I'll set things right."


	5. Chapter 5: State of My Head

Sunlight floods the room from the open door as I awake. Olivia is gone. I know it, yet I reach my hand across the right side of the bed; in case I'm wrong. But I'm not. Reaching out to feel her warmth beside me; but I find nothing. Nothing except cold emptiness. The Frostback Mountains were much colder than Kirkwall. Back home I remember Livi wearing light clothing unless we went down to the deep roads. And that was only once. "Shit," I swore to myself. Pulling my hand back, I feel something on the bed. My fingers trace the edging; thin. Paper. A note. Picking up the note I squint to read it in the morning light.

_Varric,_

_It's morning and I did not wish to wake you. I also did not want to leave. Last night was magical. I did not want to admit I still had feelings for you still. It's been...hard living without you. I hope you do not make me regret it, again. I have to meet with Josephine about some of Skyhold's repairs. I miss you._

_Love,_

_Olivia_

_P.S.: A visitor arrived at Skyhold for you. Said her name was Salyise Hawke._

Sighing, I sunk deeper into the pillow. Hawke had received my letters about Corypheus...Cassandra was going to kill me.

* * *

"This is a million times better than Kirkwall. And so far I've only seen one Qunari. How did you fucking manage that?" Hawke asked as she trudged up the steps of the ramparts. She walked slower than normal that way I could keep up. A silent notion but an appreciated one nonetheless.

"Hey! No dissing Kirkwall. It's not that bad." Salyise laughed as she looked down at me. Running a delicate hand through her long blond hair. She shook her head and adjusted her breastplate as she leaned up against the stone wall. I could feel her burning a hole into the back of my skull from behind as Livi approached.

"Cassandra is going to kill you," I could feel the heat rise up to my face at the sound of her voice. My mind flashed back to our evening together. Rolling beneath the sheets, up against the wall, on the stone floor. I could feel my trousers tighten once more. Shaking my head, I had to shake the memory from my head. _Later, Varric. _I told myself, trying to calm down. Later, I would have her alone again.

Tying her hair back with an ox gut ribbon, Olivia shook hands with Hawke, "You must be the Champion of Kirkwall."

"I am, though I don't go by that title anymore." Salyise and Livi both nodded to me, giving me the que to leave. Stone creaked under foot as I walked back down the stairs of the ramparts. I wasn't as afraid of Hawke revealing anything to Livi than I was afraid of being castrated by Cassandra's blade.

* * *

Outside of Skyhold, the courtyard was sunny. Rays of sunlight cast through the trees growing in our small Chantry courtyard. I was never one for religion but I need some kind of peace of mind right now. Opening my mouth slightly, I reworked the side of my jaw where Cassandra has struck me. The first punch was swifter and faster than I imagined it would be. Thank Andraste's ass, Olivia interrupted the second one. She had stayed with Cassandra once I left. I wasn't going to stay there and get ridiculed for my decisions. I looked over to the prayer room where Hawke stood beside the door way. _Great, what is it now? _I asked myself as I walked over to her. Gesturing inside I followed as she shut the door behind her. And locked it. "Hawke, I think I've told you once before. That one night in Kirkwall? That was a one time, I'm drunk as a skunk, thing." She glared at me. Glared. at. me. Clearly her intentions were not to once again, put herself in a drunken stupor; strip down naked and jump my bones again. No, this glare was deadly. If looks could kill, I'd be set a flame right now. "What's wrong?" Concern flooded my veins. What could I have possibly done now?

"What is wrong with you?" This was not normally like Hawke. She stalked across the room at me like I was prey. I may had been a dwarf but I was no one fucking prey. I was finally fed up with the cryptic messages and glances. "You want to tell me what the fuck this is about, Salyise?"

"You invited Bianca to Skyhold even after what she put Olivia through?"

"What in Andraste's ashes are you talking about?" Hawke took a step back from me and leaned coolly up against the wall and let out a frustrated sigh. Her iron cover boots clinked on the stone floor as she kicked at an invisible nothing. Probably my head. Finally defeated from my enraged gaze, she looked down at the ground, "Who do you think stabbed Olivia down in the deep roads?"

It took me a second the realize what she was talking about. That day. The day everything change. The day Bianca walked away from me, almost never to return. The day Olivia swore she would never love a traitor like me again. A flashback hit me like a druffalo herd:

**Bartrand, Bianca, Livi and I walked down the Deep Roads with a team of dwarfs, scouting for lyrium. Olivia and Bianca, her business partner at the time, had discovered a lyrium vein that would have changed everything for the mages and templars of Kirkwall. A direct lyrium supply would have made them a fortune. Enough for Bianca and I to start a life together. Enough for Olivia to buy her way out of the Carta. But that day, Olivia and Bianca entered the room alone, where the apparent lyrium vein was. Olivia...barely made it out alive. Bartrand had seen Olivia fall behind me where Bianca stood with her back to me. I was giving instruction to the miners when I heard Bartrand's frantic voice call for me. "VARRIC!" He screamed for me. Literally, screamed. As I rushed in, I saw Livi lying on the Deep Roads floor, her right side pooling blood. The wound a deep green. Poison. Yet, as he carried her out and to the surface, Bianca only seemed worried about profit...profit..profit...**

Sinking to the floor of the prayer room, I felt light headed. No. This couldn't be real. She couldn't. She wouldn't. Why bother denying it? The evidence was clear. Salyise knelt beside me, "Bianca stabbed Olivia, hoping she would die and that way she could claim all the profit for herself without any competition." I buried my head in my hands and all but cried. Though I could feel tears, streaking my cheeks. When I finally looked up over my hands at the doorway, Hawke reached out; brushing my tears away, "I loved Olivia more than anything. She was my first. My everything. Leaving her was the hardest thing. And. And." My voice was hoarse as it croaked against the pain, "I loved Bianca. I gave her everything and she tried to take everything away from me."

"You saved Olivia's life that day. If not for you, she would have-"

"Don't say it." I pushed her hand away as I stood up, "I cannot bare the thought." Dusting off the dirt from my knees I turned to Hawke and hugged her, "I need to find Livi."

* * *

A cold breeze rolled in from the north as I reached the top of Inquisitor Olivia Cadash's bedroom chamber stairs. Rubbing my arms up and down, an attempt to stay warm, I spotted her. She stood with her back to me in her small clothes. The nugskin linen gave off a pink hughe that made her skin glow. "Livi?" my hoarse voice caught her by surprise as she turned to me with her cheeks blushing, "Varric! I didn't hear you enter." I walked closer to her, my calloused finger tips gripped her shoulders, running gently down her back till my left hand found the scar on her right side. I stared deep into her eyes as my fingers gently trailed over the raised flesh. Over and over again. That was my fault. She came to Kirkwall to find me. If I had listened to her about Bianca, maybe just maybe. I pulled her close and into a deep kiss. My tongue danced with hers as my teeth gently pulled at her bottom lip. She moaned in my mouth as her hands ran down my back muscles and down to my hips as she pulled me closer against her. My right hand grasped the velveteen shirt in her left hand and tossed it behind me. Grasping her hips, I wrapped her legs around my waist as I picked her up. Pulling away from the kiss I looked deep into her green eyes, "I swear, Olivia, I didn't know." I could feel tears running down my face while her hands came up; cradling my jawline. "I swear, my love, I didn't know." Pulling me closer once more, our lips met and fire spread through my veins. She was the one, the only one. Maker's blessing, I wanted to be worthy of her once more. This time I would not let her go for anything. Or anyone.

I walked towards the bed with her wrapped around me as her fingers worked quickly to undo my clothes and hers. A trail from the edge of the sofa to the bed in discarded clothing lead to my naked body on top of hers. My member pulsating and pumping in and out of her entrance. I may have said before that not every dwarf likes caves; but this was a cave I could live the rest of my life in. Livi looked at me, studying my face with expressive green eyes as she moaned and withered beneath me. Her hips bucking and rolling with my own in a rhythm that hummed like a song. "Shit!" I growled as I pushed her up towards the pillows. Following my que she slid herself up with my swollen cock still inside her. "Olivia..." I moaned into her ear as I held on to the bed frame. I watched her eyes gaze to my flexing forearms as her fingers traced the inside of my biceps over my chest and down my abdomen. Watching her reaction as she watched in awe how my entire being worked to please her. She grasped my hips, her thumbs running over the v cut of my hips as her eyes rolled back into her head. I could feel myself losing it. Quickly I pulled my cock out as my semen sprayed over her stomach and breasts. As I laid down beside her, grief finally set in as well as guilt. She may have forgiven me but her blood was still stained on my hands. And I could see it.

* * *

The night air of the Frostback mountains was more brisk than from my room outside the rotunda. I glanced up from the desk of Olivia's room where I sat shirtless writing frantically. I needed to get the thoughts and feelings out before they destroyed me from within. Looking up, I could see Livi shift breathlessly beneath the crimson and gold flecked sheets of her bed. She was still asleep. Good. I didn't want her to see me like this. An idea suddenly hit me. My rage against Bianca. She caused this. She almost caused Livi her death and here she was in Skyhold. Silently I let my heartache spill across the page before finally giving up in exhaustion and crawling back into bed with my angel before the doom of tomorrow arrived at our door:

_**Blink and You'll miss it**_

_**Varric stands in the training yard at Skyhold. Holding an apple in his left hand. Taking out his father's blade; he carves an anatomically correct heart. Placing it on top the wooden post before him, he walks ten paces back. "This one's for you, Bianca." An arrow pierces the heart.**_


End file.
